The accumulation of dust, dirt, sediment, particulate and other matter on objects and surfaces has long been a factor in everyday life. Whether in the home, the business, commercial/industry or public spaces etc., the desire to remove such accumulations of dust, dirt, sediment, particulate and other matter from objects and surfaces for purposes of cleanliness, health, appearance etc. has similarly been an ongoing chore for people in their homes, businesses, commercial/industry and public spaces etc.
Various devices and means have been utilized for the task of dusting/cleaning of objects and surfaces, including dusting cloths, feather dusters, air-flow/vacuum techniques, brushes, chemical sprays, wipes etc. Many of these devices and means have found their use, and a certain degree of success.
However, it has been that such devices and means in the task of dusting/cleaning of objects and surfaces do come with their inherent limitations and drawbacks. Feather dusters tend to get dirty and increasingly tend to just move excess dust and particulate from one location to another or into the air, then to settle back onto either the original surface or onto another surface, and only to have to be moved or picked up again. Dusting cloths get soiled and have to be repeatedly washed and/or discarded. Air-flow/vacuum techniques can be effective but can be insufficient without the added use of brushes, bristles or high-pressures that also tend to further disperse such dust and particulate. Chemical sprays may be effective but can be more costly and/or produce more waste due to the containers in which they are kept and the paper towels and other application devices needed to assist in their use; then the chemicals are depleted and must be replaced with additional purchase and added waste to the user and to the environment. Other hand-held disposable devices that have come into use can also be effective, but soon lead to waste once they become soiled and ineffective, and need to be replaced.